Vehicle wash systems have become a common way for vehicle owners to quickly and efficiently have their vehicles cleaned without having to wash and clean them by hand. Depending upon how dirty the vehicle is, the level of cleanliness the vehicle owner seeks to achieve, and the amount of money the vehicle owner is willing to spend, there are a variety of different types of vehicle wash systems with different service options available to meet those needs. For example, full service vehicle wash systems provide vehicle owners with both interior and exterior vehicle cleaning services. These are generally the most expensive type of vehicle wash system. Self-service type vehicle wash systems offer vehicle owners a less expensive option for cleaning their vehicles. However, with these self-service systems, vehicle owners must operate the equipment themselves to clean the interior and/or exterior of their vehicles. The most common type of vehicle wash systems are those that offer automated exterior vehicle cleaning services only and which are often embodied as conveyerized tunnel systems or roll over (in-bay) machines. In terms of price, this last type of vehicle wash systems is generally priced in between the other two types of vehicle wash systems.
Each of the above-described vehicle wash systems typically presents vehicle owners with a variety of different cleaning and treatment options and services for varying fees. For example, most vehicle wash systems (whether full service or conventional) generally offer vehicle owners a basic wash package that consists of treating a vehicle exterior with conventional cleaning services. This basic wash package is generally provided for a base fee and is often referred to as a regular or base wash. For customers that want additional treatments or services to be performed on their vehicle, many vehicle wash systems offer an upgraded package that includes additional services for payment of an increased fee, such as an under body wash or a tire shine. Other customers may want the “works” and many vehicle wash systems offer a still further upgraded package which includes all of its premium services. The additional services in these upgraded packages, which are often referred to as premium packages, can include an under body rust inhibitor or a tire polish. The premium packages are generally available at a fee that is higher than any of the other packages available.
As is known, the environment in vehicle wash systems is generally dark with little light and thus visibility for vehicle owners is usually very poor. Consequently, some wash owners have made an attempt to brighten this environment and enhance a user's wash experience though the use of lighted arches and signs, to create somewhat of a “carnival” feel. Many vehicle wash facilities also employ lights and lighted signs as a way to advertise extra wash services like tire shine, sealer wax, and triple foam as well as to drive traffic to and create more revenue for their vehicle wash facility. While these lighted arches and lighted signs may be effective in drawing consumer attention to the wash or these extra services they offer, the lighting is very selective and does little to improve the overall environment within the vehicle wash facility.
Additionally, these lighted arches and signs are generally provided outside of or at the entrance end of the vehicle wash system in order to try and attract potential customers to take advantage of the vehicle wash services or to provide a positive impression for customers before they enter the vehicle wash system. However, lighting effects have not been used at or adjacent the exit end of the vehicle wash system, which is generally the area visible to other motorists passing by the vehicle wash facility. Typically, any lights in other areas of the wash facility cannot be readily seen by others driving by the facility. Thus, the exit ends of current vehicle wash systems are still dark, noisy and relatively intimidating to both customers and potential customers. Moreover, any lights in other parts of the wash facility have only a limited effect on the marketing of wash services to vehicles passing thereby as they cannot be readily seen.
Also, due to the dark environment present in vehicle wash facilities, coupled with the fact that the vehicle windows are usually covered with soap and water during the vehicle wash process, it is very difficult for vehicle owners to see if the wash services/options they requested and paid for are being applied to their vehicle. This is true, even if they know what they are looking for. Consequently, it is not uncommon for a vehicle owner to select and pay for one package and have the wash system provide a different package. This can occur through inadvertent entry of the package selection into a system controller by a wash owner/operator or improper intent on the part of the operator of the vehicle wash system to pocket the difference between the package paid for and that provided. As this practice is known to occur and it is difficult to rectify after the fact, some vehicle owners are dissuaded from purchasing packages with additional services for fear that those services will not be provided. This has resulted in a significant loss of revenue for the car wash industry.
It would thus be desirable to provide a method and system that overcomes these disadvantages with existing vehicle wash systems.